The last summer
by Thatiswhatthisis
Summary: Some of the glee kids have graduated and about to move on while the rest have a year left. Some Brittana just because of their history, but intended to be all quinntana later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to try again, the first fanfiction wasn't as I planned it to be so I deleted it. I guess I'm a bit like Finn in that area, I type things out before I think. Oh well, I kind of like this one, it's not perfect but it's a start. Never been the writer type, so bare with me, or not:) All kinds of feedback is welcome, be it good or bad.**

Here's the thing, I've always known I'm gonna end doing great things in my life, and so far everything I've wanted I've gotten. Sure some things come naturally, like how I'm the hottest bitch around here and can sing like no other. It's true. Even when I just talk people's jaws drop. Hell sometimes I think they might faint at the bare sight of me. So think about what damage my looks and singing could do combined, someone might get a heartattack one of these days. At least it wouldn't surprise me if it happened. Some would say I'm boasting but what people don't realise is that I'm just stating the obvious.

I used to be head the cheerleader for cheerios which I might add was like a job made for me. If we're being completely honest I shared that task with Quinn as co-captain, which I didn't like to admit loudly when asked. The whole co-captain thing was probably for the best looking back at it now. Sure I went all lima heights on innocent bystanders when Sue decided me and Quinn were to work together. The way me and Quinn have been acting towards each other before the shared load of work, we could've easily have killed one another. Can't say it wasn't fun while it lasted though. Both of us knew not to underestimate each other since there was some planning going in both of our minds all the time. We knew exactly how to press each others buttons even if we went a bit overboard a few times. Joking about Quinns pregnancy isn't some of my proudest moments, but I knew she could handle it. At least she knew well enough to slap the shit out of me whenever that happened. She always was a genius slapper. So revenge after revenge pushing one another off the rank of being head cheerleader in the most evil ways, co-captains was for the best.

Then there were the guys. It's funny how far I went to make sure Quinn never got the guy, when in fact I didn't even want any of them. Should've been a sign of my gayness and my crush on Quinn. Instead I kept telling myself it was a popularity contest, and that I was definately not jelous of Quinn. If you're hot and you're a cheerio, you need to maintain that image and one way to do that is being with the hottest guy at school. I don't even know how many guys I slept with, and nothing I'm exactly proud of. Puck was the only one I could really stand to be around of all the guysbecause we're kind of the same, and it wasn't me he got pregnant. That's a funny story, Quinn sleeps with one guy who happpend to be Puck and gets pregnant. Now that's one way to go way down the popularity ladder. After giving birth, giving her away for adoption and a little rebellion she was back to fight her way up to the top. And she did, she even pushed me down from the top by telling Sue about my summer surgery, That bitch. I don't regret the surgery though, my set of twins look and feel great, Brittany says so all the time so it must be true.

Brittany doesn't even know how many times she's saved me, she was great back when I was having the toughest time. She knew exactly how to make me feel better and not just by sleeping with me. She was my first and so far the only one I have loved. We've known each other since forever and it was only natural she was gonna be my first kiss. I needed to practice was my excuse everytime I wanted to make out with her, and as time went on the more our hands roamed until there was no clothing left and just that one spot to touch. We kept doing that for a long time even if we never were a couple, I wasn't ready to come out yet. We dated other people but always ended up in each others bed when the day was done. I miss that sometimes and we're probably gonna hook up more than once before the summer is over. At least I plan to.

Now that I've graduated and the pressure of being on top of the pyramid is gone I realise I'm actually gonna miss most of the people in Glee. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm gonna miss them all. It's weird how I started as a spy for Sue and in the end being a permanent member of the club. I can honestly say I had fun, probably the most fun I've ever had even if it took forever to admit that. Lot of bad things came with it, such as being slushied and dropping a litte in the popularity scale. Also being in the closet and glee kids already has a reputation of being a bunch of gays did tempt me to quit more than a handful of times. It's nothing comparde to what Kurt had to go through. I don't know how he managed. Then there's the small things in the club like Rachel's constant whining when not getting solos. Who is she kidding, I was the best singer of the club and I wasn't gonna have a hobbit complain when she's been beaten. She talks alot about stuff that really makes no sense, or it's the fact that I stop listening to her the moment she opens her mouth. She really thinks she's holier than Jesus. I hope that's a phase for her sake and she'll become like a non rambling person one day. How did Finn ever put up with that? I feel bad for Finn, not only because she's with Rachel but because his bad luck is never ending. Sure he has himself to blame for some of it, but it's not his fault his brain doesn't function the way that makes the right words come out. He is a nice guy though, when he actually says the right things.

Then there's the rest of the gang. Tina and Mike who absolutely will end up marrying each. Joe will probably end up in a hippie camp or as a pastor. Maybe the pastor of a hippie camp. Artie told us the other day that when he graduates next year he will start to seriously train for the paralympics. Not sure I will miss Sam as much as his lips. No I don't mean it in the way that I want them on me, more like when a class is boring and getting hypnotized by the size of them. Too bad he ruined it a bit for me when those lips decided to go for Brittanys. But it's okay, who wouldn't want to kiss Brittany. I forgave him, his lips could touch hers as long as she kept the habit of crawling in my bed at night. Kurt didn't get into Nyada so he'll probably stay in Lima to wait until Blaine graduates. They couldn't be away from each other even if they tried. That or he'll follow Rachel to New York. They'd be the perfect couple if it weren't for the fact that he's gay and she's hard to stick around.

There's so many things I'd still like to do with them even if I'd never admit that out loud. And there's only this summer left to do those things. I have to remember to sing one last duet with Mercedes before she decides to leave this stinking town for good. She was the only one who could keep up with me and our duets were amazing. And there's Puck, my partner in crime and the best wingman you could wish for. He and I will be in each others lives forever, there's no doubt about that. This is the last summer when everybody is still in town, so better start making the last few memories before we go our separate ways. It's gonna be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to delete some of the chapter 2 and rewrite it. It was sloppy and written in a haste so, same chapter but a bit more nicely put. Sorry if you liked it but, yeah..  
**

First week after graduation, just getting up from bed at 7 pm and I'm already bored. Me and Brittany had a rough night both trying to excel at something.  
This was gonna be the best summer yet, but everybody seems to be busy with anything but having fun. Lying in bed all night watching the ceiling while letting the sun shine on my face because I'm too lazy shutting the curtains is not what I had in mind. If you watch the ceiling for a long period of time you can find certain patterns and figures, and sometimes it looks like they're moving. Only a person with too much time on her hands would know that. Shit, what am I doing? Anybody else would do either watch a marathon of a tv show, work out or just whatever necessary to be entertained. I need to get a hold of someone to cure me from this boredom. Not everybody can be busy. There is someone I know for sure isn't doing anything but best not text her since she left my house just a few hours ago after a mindblowing night. Dancer's are really flexible. How flexible I didn't know even after knowing her my whole life. Let's say we just experimented a tiny bit and let's keep it at that.  
Brit's been spending alot of time here lately with her not graduating and me leaving. We're trying to make the best of it. That's the great thing about Brittany, we can sleep with each other every now and then and have others on the side without getting jealous. Okay, I did get jealous before I was out of the closet, but now we're just fuck buddies. And best friends of course. It wasn't until after graduation that she's been here every night and it's only been almost week. Well she slept here most of the night's or I at her place but the experimenting is what's surprises me. Before that we had the occasional "one to i forgot the count" kind of thing. Yeah, fuckbuddy is what it's called, I just can't say that around Brit since it sounds vulgar. Her words not mine, I've got a reputation to uphold! Sweet lady kisses sounds too sweet for my taste, but whatever makes Brit happy, right?

**To Brit:**  
I miss u, come back.

**From Brit:**  
Sry San, can't right now. Family time, eating baby black ribs.

**To Brit:**  
I really hope you mean baby back ribs?!

**From Brit:**  
Yeah. Whatever. They taste good

Bless you Brit. She make me laugh without it even being her mission. Damn her for being busy and that leads me to the last option i had in mind but it's still a pretty great plan. I know for sure Puck isn't busy, at least not busy enough for a party. He has hot friends, I have hot freinds and we can make a hot party. Hotness all together, everywhere and whenever. Mostly because me and him promised each other to always invite each other to a great party this summer or if there was one lacking we'd throw one. And this is an emergency so it's the later option of course. My parents are always gone anyways, so enough time for the clean up too. Pucks friends may be hot but they alway end up partying to way past morning and passing out wherever there is room. Sometimes on the backyard. Once in at my neighbours' backyard. My alter ego is Snix and I go all Lima heights on people, the neighbour would have even made Snix run away and I don't like admitting that. Lucky he made it out of there in one piece but probably with ptst as an aftermath. I'd say poor thing, but I laughed my ass off watching the whole scene. Anyways, back to party planning.  
**To Puck:**

Party tonight, invite everyone.  
**From Puck:**

Babe, I'm already on it.  
See that's why he is my partner in crime, we think alike. Another great thing about Puck is that he always brings his own liquour, him and his friends. My parents might have a big stash of liquour which usually gets emptied, but it gets a bit expensive when the parties always ends up being at my place because it has a pool.  
This the perfect time for scratch a few point of "my to do list" before the summer over. Fine I realised after a while it's mostly a "who I want to do list". Who cares what it's called, it's just a list like when you go grocery shopping, you always forget a few things. Still there are some vital things you have to get, things you can't go without. There's one who's number one and it's gonna be fucking difficult to get her to bed. And if that wasn't enough, since we're on good terms now, I need to make it great aswell. Thank god Brit and I have been doing all that experimenting, I might even be able to pull it off before summer ends. Not that I'm not great in bed. It's the flirting the whole summer chasing her that's gonna be difficult because she's not going give up that easily. The small cursh I used to have on her came crawling back bit for bit after her stating that she's not really into that, and we all know what that means. I know for a fact that Quinn does fool around, she's not as holy as Rachel even if it sometimes seems like a close call. I've hit first and a bit of second base with her a few times, guess the referee said it was a foul. It's time to hit a home run. Usually I hate sports, this one is a sport I'm pretty sure I'm gonna like. And I will win this game, there just is no losing bet in it for me.

**To Puck:**  
Invite all the gleeks too.

**From Puck:**  
Not sure why you can't do that yourself, but sure.

Because I'm lazy and I have a to get hot before the party starts. Not that I need that but I can always make an extra effort. I'm sure Puck is gonna invite Brittany too but I need to be sure to text her aswell. Sometimes she gets confused with new numbers in her phone and it being Puck who changes his number a few time a year she'll not know which party and where.

**To Brit:**  
Party at my place tonight, you better come.

**From Brit:**  
Oh so that's where the party is at. Wondered who that texts was from.

She said she couldn't make it earlier today. I really need her to make it out of the family time or I might have to kidnap her so we can do our normal routine. Some shots, some dancing, some flirting, some more shots, some making out and if we can stop ourselves then great. If not, also great. Either way, I'll be happy as wil she and everybody else. Great times begins now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/NThings is, I might not continue this story, it's kind of fun to write I give you that, but it's just not what I expect to be. I actually laugh how bad it gets sometimes. And I know the characters aren't like you'd want them at times, I just write nonsense okay:D This might be the last chapter I don't know yet. So if someone wants to help me write it please say so:) Thanks/ J  
**

_Doorbell rings_

Fuck, I'm not even close to being ready yet. Wasn't even ready with the shower, and I like them hot and at least 30 minutes. I can't run down with my black towel wrapped around me only so better let the party just wait, they always do wait. Puck has his own key so he's the one who was the power over the whole party since it's the people he invited over anyways. He has this great book of people, a sort for every party. He knows my sort and he would never invite people I don't like after the mishaps in the past. Believe it or not, Puck does have some classy friends. Today I'd say it's just mix of everything and I might be a bit worried. Let him be the king of the day and let him let the people in aswell. If things go wrong I know for sure he'll be the one who gets the blame. And believe me, Puck always pays his debts and even sometimes takes the blame for others. Poor guy, he's better than he gets credit for. Anywyas, not gonna hurry up for anyone.

**To Brit:**  
Where Are you? I needs my partygirl

**From Brit:**  
I can't, watching lion king.

**To Brit:**  
What no! I wanted to dance, and I might kidnap you later for other purposes.

**From Brit:**  
I wouldnt object.

That doesn't help me at all, not am I only naked and stressed now but also hot and bothered. Okay no, just push your thoughts aside, don't think about what the dancer can do or how flexible she is. Just choose the dress that is great for undressing later, great thinking. Black dress, black heals, smoky eyes, neutral lipgloss and halfwavy half ruffled hair. Easier said than done, going to take me at least an hour to get ready.

**To Puck:**  
Forced yourself in, didn't you dickhead?

**From Puck:**  
Using a key isn't forced entry you carpet muncher.

**To Puck:**  
We both munch the same carpet.

**From Puck:**  
Say what? lol

**To Puck:**  
Oh god, not the same. Eww. Why am I even trying. You're a fucking carpet muncher too. .All.

**Pucks POV**  
God that girl can never be happy, I bring the finest of them all which is me who she pretends to not like, we're the best buds and we both know that. I brought some of the finest ladies and the best of bros, and gleeks of course. They seem to have a good time, some playing spinning the bottle while others just stand around the table with shots and drink available for everyone. Who know's how this night will turn out, my first though for me per se will to get a shot and downed with scotch first and since I see nobody but Quinn..  
"Shots all around Quinn, whaddya' say?  
"Sure, heard we only live once" Quinn says and laughs innocently  
I pour 2 tequilas, slice the lime and puor some salt on between the backside of our thumbs sand index fingers. I look at Quinn too see if she's ready and she licks the salt of her hand, as do I. Both shot goes in and sucking the lime with sour faces.  
"A few more and I bet it's great" Quinn laughed while I handed here a scotch and a beer.  
"Now where's our girl?" She said  
I know that Santana wanted Quinn here but not sure she wants her in her bedroom right at this moment. Actually she'd love that, but no.. Not today.

**To San:**  
Q is looking for ya

**From San:**  
Good to know ;)

**Santanas POV**  
Gotten dressed, done. Make up done. Hair, flawless. Ready for the party. While going outside my my room the first song that is blasting "Beyoncé - Run the world". Couldn't be a better start than that. There are already a bunch of people upstairs so I lock mine and put the key in my bra. While I walk down the stairs I see a alot of familiar faces, one who I wasn't excpeting was Brit. She was dancing like there was no tomorrow, and she was dancing with Tina. Who knew Tina could move like that. She saw me and run right up to me, took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Hey no not yet Brit, I really need a shot or 3" I say..  
"Just one dance?" She pleadead, and who were I to say no to Brit. Was just the half left of the Run the world and already it's getting heated. She has her back against me and takes my hands to put on her hips while the involontary moan escaped I had to, too. There I thought it was gonna be easy, I think she's had a shot or two already, she's grinding her ass against me and I can't do nothing but be turned on and not be ready for the dance yet. Thank god the dance ends.

"Brit, shots, now"

"Quinn, glad you could make it out of the godcave" I joke when I see her at the shottable."-Shut up, first of all I'm not prude, now have a shot and go off being bitchmode elsewhere". I was gonna reply to that but I wans't gonna be a bitch to Quinn this summer."Here you go" I say a after pouring her a identical drink to mine and a shot. We look at each other and take the shot. I took her hand to lead her to the dancflooer with our drinks but she pushed it away.

Fine. Brittany will dance with me. If I can find her, she always disappears! While I look for Brittany, I notice her on the dance floor dancing with some random guy. It's not until then I notice how hot she looks. It's like she had just been watching the lion king movie with her family, she has her black skinny jeans on with 2 lose white tanktops, but her make is as natural but hot as it can be and hair messy. She didn't even have to make an effort, she looks great in everything. I drink my drink and make my way to her, the crowd really wants to dance with her so it's a bit of a struggle. I sneak my hands on her hips from behind and just sway with her until she makes her move. She knows it's me, I can feel it. She sways for a while until slowly grinds her ass just a bit down and back up. I freeze a little when she after that turns us both around, she holds her hands on my hips and slowly drags them down my hips and back up agin, and with her right hand holds my left hift. She starts kissing my neck, oh god.. Song ends, and Brittany stops, what a mood kill. A new song starts and Mike pulls Brit in for a dance, oh well let them.

I need air, I grab a shot and the decide to grab to the whole bottle of tequila. Not too much left anyways. I make my way out, and it's it's a great night. And yes, this is what breathing feels like. I like to be alone when there a party inside but not when I can't have the one I want.

"Hey" I hear from behind without bothering to look

"Hey" I say sounding like I don't care"Really Lopez? Let me just sit here allright, I like this party as much as you do"  
Quinn.. Of course it's quinn.  
"Tequila?" I offer  
She takes a swiq and grimaces.  
"Watch out with that, too much and you might plead to go to bed with me tonight" I say halfjokingly  
"Is that the wishful thinking that's haunting you again? She says laughing  
"Actually, yes! I want them all to want me, so why would you be the exception? I pretend to keep a serious face  
We both start laughing and end taking another swig of the tequila bottle.  
"I know you said you weren't that into that, but we've had our fun.."  
"San, I'm not gay."  
"Yeah whatever" I try to smile.  
"Let's just have fun tonight okay?"

She takes me by the hand and leads me to the dancefloor. I know Brittany is a great dancer but this is different. Me and Q are hardly moving at all, while her hands around my neck and mine or her hips. Just holding eachother with the slowest moves ever to a rnb song. And then 2 and then 10. Q says she has to leave after than and who am I to push her. I tell the party to pack up and leave my house, except Brit of course. It's soon but I got bored when Q left. While they leave I make sure Puck locks the door after them.

Brit and I run to the shower where she pushes me to the wall right away and leans against me with her right leg in between mine. I try to to not let out even the smallest sounds, but when she pushes harder it's evident how turned I've been all evening and I let out a involantary moan. This is gonna be too fast of a climax for me, so I spin us around and let Brit lean against the wall. This isn't making love, sweet lady kisses or anything, this is a pure and nice fuck. So I play with her entrance a bit with my fingers while holding her steady with my other arm around her waste. Her leg is around my waste pressing me closer. Kissing her from lips to neck. While slightly bite her pulse point I push 2 fingers inside her and start a nice rhytm. She starts to moan right away and deciced the pace of the rhytm, holds hold of my my hair when the rhythm gets more paced. That's when she pushes 2 fingers in me and uses her thumb to play with my clit, my knees go week right away. It doesn't take long until she's shaking and we sit there in the shower and hold each other until we crawl under the covers in bed.

ed.


End file.
